Days to Remember
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. Starts with Friendship, then with love and now marriage but the great pharaoh remembers it all. YamiTea


**A/N: Hey People! Dark Shining Light here saying that this is my first Yami and Téa one shot. It's like my First Moments story expect that it's in Egypt and it's a Yami and Téa instead of a Yugi and Téa. No flames on this story plez. Review after afterwards k? Want to know if you like it.**

**Now to continue on, here's my story!**

"Days to Remember"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated k+

Summary: Oneshot. Starts with friendship, then love and now marriage but the great pharaoh remembers it all. TéaYami.

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

The pharaoh stared outside the window of the palace's hall. It was sunset and he remembered when he was just a little kid, walking through here next to his father. He remembered that his father told him not to go outside the palace's walls. But did he listen, no. And if he did, then he would have never met the love of his life.

"Yami?" the angelic voice said. He smiled and turned to her. "What is it my dear?"

"I was just looking for you. And for some reason I knew you would be here." Téa answered. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What exactly were you doing?" she asked.

"Just…remembering." He answered.

"Remembering what, if you don't mind."

"Well…"he said as they walked to his room. "I was just remembering the time I met you."

"You mean when you were thirteen?"

"Did we meet at any other time?"

"When we were six."

"Yeah but we actually didn't speak to each other."

"True. But you never told me what you did before you spoke to me."

"Well if you truly want to hear it I guess we can talk about it." He said as they entered his room. Téa relaxed on the bed and Yami laid down next to her, arms around her waist.

"Well, it started out when I was thirteen…" Yami began like some kind of story teller.

_Back flash…_

_Thirteen year old Yami looked outside his window, looking all bored. "I wish I had something to do. Maybe I should go to the market. I haven't been there since I was six." He then started to think back at that day when he saw that angel. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and nice short brown with the cutest s face._

"Stop messing with me Yami. You know that I don't compare to an angel." Téa said though she was flattered that he called her an angel.

"Oh my love but you are. You're the most beautiful, kindest and sexiest angel of them all." Yami stated as nuzzled her neck.

She giggled slightly since it tickled but asked, "What happened next."

Once he found a good spot he continued on with his story.

_Yami had changed into some peasant's clothes and then he put a blue cape around himself so no one would notice he would be going somewhere. "I wish there was some way to pass those guards." The prince said since the front gate was guarded with two guards. "Hmm…"_

"_HELP!" he shouted. The two guards came over to him. "What's wrong you're majesty?"_

"_A-A sn-snake. At-At that gar-garden." He said like was out of breathe and pointed to the direction._

"_A snake!" they exclaimed. Yami nodded his head._

"_Don't worry your majesty, we'll kill it." Then they ran off. Yami smirked. "Wow, they are over protected of me."_

_He then quickly ran to the market._

"_Wow, it's bigger than I remember." Yami said as he looked around. He walked forward when he stopped all of a sudden. His eyes went wide and his breathe grew shallow. It was that girl he saw seven years ago. The one he was dying to meet._

_Swallowing down his nervousness, he put on a confident face and walked over to the beautiful angel but it wasn't so easy once he was a foot away. His nervousness came back and this time he couldn't push it away. The girl looked up from her shopping and smiled when she saw him. "Hi."_

_He was quiet first but Yami was able to say hello. They stood quiet for a few minutes before the prince asked for her name. "It's Téa. And you are?"_

"_Prince Yami."_

_She gasped and quickly bowed down. "I'm sorry my lord. I did not know."_

_The thirteen year old boy became annoyed and pulled her up to her feet. "Do not bow to me! I hate it when they do that! I'm just a regular human, not the son of a god. See? Skin and bones!" he snapped at her._

_She flushed of embarrassment and shakily said "I-I'm s-sorry."_

_The prince shook his head. "No. I'm sorry for snapping at you. But please do not bow down. I truly do hate it."_

_The girl just nodded her head. They just walked but no one talked until Yami decided to ask a question. "So…how old are you?"_

"_Twelve. I'm going to be thirteen in a month. You?"_

"_I'm thirteen."_

"_How does it fell it be a prince?" she asked with curiousness._

_Yami sighed. "It's not good when you have no one to talk to."_

"_So you're not happy?"_

"_Basically no. What do you do?"_

_Before she could answer a beautiful white horse stopped in front of them and the rider was the great pharaoh!_

"_My son, where have you been!" he demanded. "Do you not know how worried I was for you!"_

"_But father-"_

"_No buts! You are in very big trouble."_

"_But may I at least walk my friend to her home?" _

"_What!" Both the pharaoh and Téa shouted._

"_Come on Téa. Where do you live?" Yami asked._

_The girl looked down, embarrassed of what she was going to say. "I have no home." She whispered._

_The prince's eyes widened but then the pharaoh said, "See Yami? She has no home; let us go back to the palace."_

_But Yami just looked at Téa with guilt for some reason but then got an idea. "Father, may she come with me?"_

_Once again the pharaoh and brunette's jaws dropped down. But before the pharaoh could answer the prince cut in, "Please father, it would mean so much to me. I'm always alone and I wish I had someone about my age to talk to. I promise I won't come back here if she comes."_

_The older male put his hand under chin, thinking but finally said, "Alright my son, if she means that much to you than you may keep her but don't come here again without permission."_

_Yami smiled and nodded his head with grace. "Thank you father."_

"_Come on now, I have a meeting to go to."_

_The pharaoh and the horse started to walk forward and Yami turned his attention to Téa, who still couldn't believe her ears. The handsome prince had just told her to come with him. "Let's go, Téa." Yami said as he took her hand. She looked at him and said, "Why pick me?"_

_The prince blinked and responded, "Why not?"_

_She just looked at him and he sighed. "Well, you just seem interesting and I want to get to know you."_

"_Even if I'm a no-body."_

"_Now that's not true!"_

"_Yami! Quickly now!" the pharaoh called from the front._

_As they walked, the brunette turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."_

_He grinned and said, "Anything for a friend." And they continued to walk, just hand in hand._

_End of Flashback…_

"Yes, that was one of the happiest moments in my life." Téa stated as she snuggled next to the pharaoh. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save me."

"And I don't know what would have happened if I didn't bring you. I probably would have gone insane if I didn't have you."

She giggled a bit and said, "You know that wouldn't have happened."

"But I bet it would."

"How much?"

"A night in bed with you."

The brunette blushed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I think I'm ready to take you on, don't you?" The pharaoh pressed his lips against her neck again.

"Yes."

The laid in silence before Yami asked, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"It was at that moment that we told each other that we loved each other."

"Yeah. I remember that moment all to well."

_Flashback…_

_Fifteen year old Téa stood by the Nile River, watching the tides go by. It was the night after the Crowning Ceremony, where Yami was crowned pharaoh. She knew things would never be the same though he told her it would. _

_The whole day was spent by Yami going to meetings and they only saw each other during the meals._

_She sighed and played around the sand with her index finger. _

"_Téa?"_

_The brunette turned her head to see her friend and now pharaoh, Yami. _

"_Pharaoh Yami?"_

_He snorted. "Come on Téa. I am be pharaoh but I'm still the same me. You don't have to call me by that."_

"_Sorry."_

"_What are doing here anyway?"_

_The girl shrugged and responded, "I don't know to be exact. It just felt like a calling."_

"_I see. May I sit next to you?"_

"_Sure."_

_He sat by her, Indian style and sighed. "Téa?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_The brunette blinked once, then twice before asking, "Why?"_

"_About today and all. I was so busy that I didn't get to see you during the day except at the meals."_

"_Oh, don't worry about it. I mean, you are pharaoh and I know that you'll be busy since now you'll have a lot of responsibility."_

"_Yeah, but I promised nothing would change and here we are, talking at night instead of the day. Looks like I won't be able to keep that promise."_

"_Oh, I understand."_

_Then the pharaoh stood up and brought her up with him, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Téa?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Though I won't be able to keep that other promise, for sure this will always be no matter what._

_I love you."_

_Téa gasped in surprise and asked, "Really?"_

_Yami nodded, "With all my heart."_

"_Oh Yami," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too"_

_After that being said, Yami pressed his lips against her own to deepen it, not caring in the world of late it would be._

_End of Flashback_

"I'll never forget that moment either," Téa stated.

"Yes and tomorrow will be another moment when we are to wed."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's going to happen. We've know each other for five years and two years since we said 'I love you' to each other for the first time."

"I can't think of anyone else to say that to,"

"You're so sweet, and I'm glad you said that," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Because I wouldn't be able to say that to another man."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Let us rest; we have a very big day ahead of us."

"Yes, I agree." Was all she said since she just fell asleep.

But Yami stood awake for a few moments, thinking of their future before he too fell asleep with his soul mate.

**A/N: Yeah! Me done! Plez review and tell me how you like it. No flames please.**


End file.
